


Stressed

by seungdandy



Category: BIGBANG - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Todae - Fandom
Genre: Dreamscapes, Humor, Longing, M/M, TODae - Freeform, awkward moments, not canon, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/pseuds/seungdandy
Summary: Daesung worries that he's going insane... luckily he's got the Maknae to help him out.





	Stressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perignonpink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/gifts).



> This is my first ever todae one shot. It is the result of a conversation with a friend on IG. The time frame us 2014 during the Japan fan meetings. Seunghyun was, of course, busy filing Tazza at the time and didn't attend. None of this is canon.

Daesung leaned over to press a kiss to Seunghyun's lips, groaning as the older man's arms enveloped his body in a tight hold as he deepened the kiss. Their tongues immediately began to tangle in a heated battle as Daesung's climbed on top of his lover's body loving the feeling of the skin on skin contact that he felt. The two men rolled around the bed devouring each other passionately, mouths connected as hands sought to grasp and touch every inch of flesh that they could. Daesung began trailing kisses down the column of Seunghyun's throat, pausing to bite and suck on his collarbone just the way he knew that his lover liked it. Seunghyun's deep voice reverberated throughout Daesung's body as he began moaning from the pleasure, repeating his name like a mantra. " _Daesung... Daesung... Daesung... **Daesung... wake up!**_ " 

Startled awake with a mouth full of pillow and Youngbae standing beside his bed shaking him roughly by the shoulders, Daesung blinked several times trying to focus his sleep addled brain. "Youngbae? What are _you_ doing here? Where's... where's Seunghyun?" Youngbae quirked a brow, handing the younger man his pajama pants which had fallen onto the floor. "Seunghyun is in Korea filming, remember? We're in Japan doing fan meetings. You okay Dae? You were thrashing and moaning in your sleep." Daesung slipped his pants on while still under the covers, flushing red. "I'm fine. I must have been dreaming. I guess I kicked off my pajamas again in my sleep... _sorry_." Youngbae ruffled his hair good-naturedly . "It's okay. I've already showered. Go get ready so we can go eat." 

After showering Daesung's head felt much clearer although he still wondered why he was having erotic dreams about his very platonic Hyung. It wasn't the first time either and honestly, Daesung was beginning to worry about himself. He knew he missed having Seunghyun around but to be dreaming about doing... _that_... with him... they'd never... nothing beyond fan service. Daesung didn't even know if his touchy feely Hyung was into him that way. Just because someone hangs all over you 24/7 doesn't necessarily mean that they want you sexually. Seunghyun was just affectionate.... with him especially. "What are you thinking about so hard? You look constipated." Daesung looked over at Seungri who sat beside him at the table. " _Huh?_ I do not. This is my regular face." Seungri snorted, taking a long drink from his water. "I've seen your regular face plenty of times and this isn't it. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Daesung shook his head, glancing across the table at Jiyong and Youngbae to see if they were listening. Luckily, they were involved with their respective phones so Daesung decided to ask Seungri for advice. Who better than the Maknae when it came to sexual issues?

"I've been having these... _dreams_." Seungri hardly even looked his way, scrolling through his own phone as well. "Oh yeah... like nightmares?" Daesung shook his head, lowering his voice even more. "Not exactly. More like... _sex dreams_." Seungri turned to face him now, interest piqued. "Sex dreams... really? Anyone I know or just some faceless hot person?" Daesung's eyes darted across the table once more as he shushed Seungri. "Quiet... It doesn't matter _who_ they're about, what matters is that I'm having them." Seungri smirked over at him. "So it _is_ someone I know. Hmm... wait... it's not me is it?" Daesung looked disgusted momentarily. "You? No... absolutely not." Seungri shot him a dirty look, offended. "You don't have to sound so appalled. I'm pretty hot you know." Daesung rolled his eyes, reaching out to pat Seungri's arm in a placating way. "I know... I'm sorry. You are... very hot. It just wasn't you. So what should I do? Why am I having these dreams all of a sudden? This person and I are just friends." Seungri ran a hand through his hair then sighed. "It's obvious... you must want to sleep with this person. That or you're just super horny. When was the last time you got laid anyway?" Daesung frowned, edging away from Seungri. "None of your business." Seungri laughed, drawing the attention of the other two members. "There's your answer then. Just go out and get..." Daesung covered Seungri's mouth quickly with his hand ignoring Jiyong and Youngbae's puzzled looks. 

Daesung blinked over at the TOP mannequin, momentarily stunned. For a minute there he could swear the giant doll's expression flickered from its usual blank look to a more playful one, complete with Seunghyun's signature smirk. What was happening to him... first the dreams now this? These fan meetings must really be starting to wear on him if inanimate objects were suddenly coming to life before his eyes. Trying to shrug it off as fatigue, Daesung carried on with the next activity keeping his smile firmly in place. The next time he ventured near the mannequin to grab a water it was _his_ bottom that was grabbed instead. Jumping in surprise, Daesung looked behind himself expecting to find one of his members there, snickering at him. What he found instead was the mannequin, once again smirking at him. Daesung looked around cautiously and saw that his members were all engaged with the audience a distance away. A nervous anxiety began to creep up into the pit of his stomach as he cautiously reached towards the mannequin's face, lifting the dark sunglasses slightly off of its eyes. Daesung jumped back letting out a startled gasp of surprise when the TOP doll winked it's eye cheekily at him. Youngbae and Jiyong looked over at him questioningly while Seungri merely carried on with the audience.

"What's going on with you?" Daesung side eyed Seungri while they watched Jiyong using the hula hoop nearby. "I don't understand... what do you mean?" Seungri shrugged, smiling so the VIPS wouldn't know they weren't totally invested in the games. "You're pretty jumpy. Is it the sex dream still?" Daesung glanced back at the mannequin warily, letting out a shriek when he saw its lips puckered in a kissing motion. " _ **Ah!**_ " He clutched Seungri's arm in a death grip, refusing to open his eyes. "I... it's... _you'll think I'm crazy_." Seungri stared at him, wide eyed. "No... I'll understand... _really_." Daesung cracked his eyes open slightly, sneaking a peek at the mannequin. "Seunghyun is moving." Seungri frowned, clearly confused. "Seunghyun is moving out of his villa?" Daesung rolled his eyes, shaking his head. " _No, no, no_...." He turned and pointed towards the mannequin. " _that_ Seunghyun is moving. I know it sounds crazy but he... he winked at me and grabbed my bottom. _Oh_... and he made kissy lips at me." Seungri raised a brow looking from Daesung to the mannequin then back again. " _Kissy lips?_ " Daesung nodded, puckering his own full lips in example. "Like this.... see? Don't tell the others, they'll think I'm insane." Seungri nodded, easing Daesung's hand off of his arm as gently as he could. "Sure.. no problem." 

Youngbae approached them looking unhappy. "What's going on back here? We're _all_ supposed to participate you know." Daesung looked apologetic moving to take his turn until he heard Seungri speaking. "Sorry Hyung. Daesung thinks Seunghyun is moving." Daesung immediately whipped back around with a shocked expression. " _You promised!_ " Seungri shook his head rapidly. "No, I didn't actually promise anything." Youngbae raised a brow, looking even more annoyed. "Knock it off you two. Somebody explain to me why Seunghyun Hyung's housing is so important right at this moment." Seungri ignored Daesung's glare as he pointed to the mannequin. "Not the real Seunghyun... he thinks this one is moving. Oh... and that he's groping him too." Youngbae's eyebrows climbed high in disbelief. "You're joking." Daesung felt the need to defend himself, pouting his lips sullenly. "He did move I tell you... _he did_. He grabbed my bottom." Youngbae shook his head to clear it. "We'll discuss this later. Poor Jiyong's hips are going to fall off." Daesung whined, clearly wanting to discuss it now. " _But_..." Youngbae shot him a look. " _Later_... Seungri you're next... come on." Daesung crossed his arms as he watched them go, throwing the mannequin a glare. "I hope you're happy. Now they think I'm crazy." If he did care, he didn't show it, the TOP doll just kept looking straight ahead expressionless. 

Once the fan meeting was over and the audience was cleared out, Daesung made his way back on stage to have another look at the mannequin. Daesung crossed his arms, frowning into the mannequin's face. "You're not real. I mean... you're a real mannequin but you're not alive." The mannequin stood silently with its unchanging expression for the entire time that Daesung stared it down. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Daesung turned to walk away... feeling much better... vindicated even. He'd taken two steps away when the raspy voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks. " _Good night_." What made it worse was that it was punctuated by a kissing sound just like in the ending of Tonight. Daesung spun on his heels to once again face the doll. " _ **God dammit! Now you're talking?! Unbelievable!**_ " Daesung was so distraught he got right up in the mannequin's face and pointed his finger at it angrily. "Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to you? This is insane... _I'm... I'm leaving_." With a huff, Daesung once again turned to leave. This time he got five steps away before a noise behind him made him turn and look. The mannequin's coat was open as well as his shirt collar. Peering suspiciously back at it, Daesung cautiously approached the doll once more as he simultaneously called out to the room. " _ **Seungri... if you're doing this I swear I'll throttle you!**_ " At first Daesung was confused as to why the clothing would be askew... then he noticed it... a purple bruise right on its collarbone... if it actually had one, that is. Daesung's let out a startled gasp... hand flying to his mouth... eyes bugging out of his head as he stared at the love bite. The love bite which he'd given in the exact same spot to Seunghyun in his dream. This time he ran off the stage without looking back and didn't stop until he was safely ensconced in the back of the SUV with the others. 

Several days later back in Korea safely, Daesung had managed to convince himself that the entire episode was due to poor rest and possibly some bad sushi. Luckily none of his bandmates brought it up... Jiyong being too preoccupied with his love life to notice much else... Youngbae deciding that Daesung was obviously under some unknown stress which he didn't wish to add to... Seungri... _Seungri_ had appeared as if he wanted to mention it but Daesung had steered clear of the Maknae for the entire trip home, exhibiting ninja skills the likes of which would have impressed even the most seasoned Soke. The younger man had become preoccupied with other matters soon enough and forgotten all about questioning Daesung ad nauseam. Now, walking down the hallway at YG, Daesung even managed to hum a happy tune absentmindedly... never even noticing that it was _Doom Dada_ which he was humming. Suddenly Daesung found himself face to face with the real live Seunghyun walking towards him. All the stress that he'd felt in Japan returned instantaneously. He couldn't just ignore his Hyung, but he damn well avoided eye contact while they paused to make small talk. The funny thing was... Seunghyun seemed to be avoided his eyes as well and what was more... the normally handsy Hyung hadn't so much as brushed Daesung's shoulder with a friendly pat. When they parted after a few awkward moments, Daesung was sure that Seungri had spilled the beans. 

" _What_ did you tell Seunghyun about Japan?" Seungri looked up from his lunch, startled by Daesung's sudden appearance beside him not to mention unusually harsh tone. " _Huh?_ " Daesung's scowl grew deeper. "Don't you dare act innocent with me, Lee Seunghyun. I know you love to gossip. Did you tell Seunghyun that I was having sex dreams about him?" Seungri's eyebrows climbed high as Daesung realized his mistake and clamped a hand over his own mouth. "No, because you never told me who they were about... _until now._ " Daesung slammed his head down onto the table, not caring about the other artists in the canteen at the moment. " _Shit_... then why was he all awkward with me?" He turned his head which was still pressed onto the table to look over at Seungri. "Are you sure you didn't say anything? About the mannequin maybe?" Seungri looked completely unfazed by his bandmate's suffering. "No... nothing. If it makes you feel any better he did mention something about being worried about his director being upset with him." Daesung lifted his head ignoring the food stuck to the side of his face, hopeful that it wasn't him really and just Seunghyun's anxiety over filming that made him seem awkward. "Really? What did he say... exactly?" Seungri shrugged, stuffing a large bite of noodles into his mouth. " _Mmm dddnnnww._ " 

Daesung grabbed the younger man by the shoulders, shaking him roughly and causing him to choke around his mouthful of food. " _Try to remember... try! It's life or death!_ " Seungri gasped for air, food sputtering out of his mouth as people turned to stare. Daesung, noticing the attention, began patting Seungri's back as he plastered a fake smile to his lips. He wasn't known as Bigbang's angel for nothing. "It's alright... my dongsaeng just got over excited. He's fine." Seungri gulped down water, side glaring at his bandmate. "Over excited... _pfft._ " Daesung edged his chair closer, reaching out with a napkin to wipe at Seungri's mouth. "Please Seungri... try to remember what Seunghyun said." Seungri flinched at his touch, shell shocked. "And they say I'm they freak in Bigbang. Alright, alright... give me some space... let me think." Daesung backed off, sitting back and waiting while Seungri looked deep in thought. "Something about... spoiling the shirtless scene... I think. I really wasn't paying much attention." Daesung frowned, smacking the Maknae on the back of the head with his palm. "You should be more respectful of your Hyung and pay attention." Seungri yelped, rubbing his head afterwards. "And you should try getting laid and leaving me alone." 

The tension was back twofold, that much was crystal clear to Daesung. He needed stress release and he needed it soon. Since he was already there, he decided to hit the YG gym. There was no better stress release than a good, hard workout. Well... there was, of course, a better release, but Daesung knew he wouldn't be getting that anytime soon. He always kept workout gear in the locker room so he headed on in prepared to sweat away his tension. As soon as he entered the locker room Daesung began to feel better. Those positive endorphins were already beginning to flow and he hadn't even changed yet. He turned the corner, bag in hand, prepared to strip down when he literally walked right into a half naked Choi Seunghyun. " _Oh... sorry... I... sorry._ " Daesung couldn't help staring at the chest in front of him... not that he hadn't ever seen his Hyung shirtless before. He'd seen him in a lot less actually, they all had. Five guys living together for so long, touring together, it was just natural to change in front of each other. No, the thing that had Daesung staring was that Seunghyun had a love bite in the _exact_ same spot as the one he'd given to dream Seunghyun... the exact same spot that mannequin Seunghyun had as well. Daesung took one look at it, dropped his bag then ran from the locker room. He didn't stop running until he was in his car, sweaty and hyperventilating from shock. 

"Daesung... open up... it's me." Daesung stood at his door, ready to open it up but cautious. "Are you alone?" Seungri rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. "You told me to come alone, didn't you?" Daesung felt relief flood though him. These last few days had been hell. Holed up in his house all alone with his mind wandering to all sorts of weird places. Finally, Seungri had called and insisted on coming over. It made Daesung regret treating him so harshly the last time he saw him. Seungri really _was_ a good dongsaeng. Always there when you needed him, always ready to lend a hand. Daesung swung open his door, smiling at the Maknae gratefully. "Seungri I..." Seungri stepped aside swiftly. "Look who I brought." Daesung's eyes popped out of his head to a comical proportion as he eyed the tall man standing on his doorstep. "Daesung... can I come in? Seungri told me..." Daesung screamed, slamming the door right in both Seunghyun's faces. Seungri shook his head. "That went well." Seunghyun ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the Maknae entirely. "Daesung... please... I'm sorry. Can't we talk about this?" Daesung was standing with his back pressed against his door, chewing on his lower lip. "I don't know what you're talking about. _Everything_ is fine." 

Seunghyun pressed his forehead to the door. "If everything is fine then why is there a door between us?" Daesung was stumped by that one. "I was just on my way to take a shower... sorry. I've got plans." Seungri snorted beside Seunghyun. " _Liar_... you never have plans." Daesung bristled, turning to face the door. "I have plans... sometimes. Go away Seungri, who asked you?" Seunghyun waved the younger man off, then spoke again. "Daesungie... it's just me out here now. _Please, please, please_ let me in." Daesung shook his head, sliding to sit on the floor with his back pressed against the door. "I can't. I'm sorry... it's not you... it's me." Seunghyun mirrored his posture, seating himself outside the door. "Daesungie... what did I do?" Daesung exhaled loudly. "That depends, what did Seungri tell you?" Seunghyun sounded nervous suddenly. "Not much... just that you had a hard time in Japan without me." Daesung lifted his head from where it rested upon his knees. "Oh... that's all?" Seunghyun cleared his throat, leaning his own head back against the door with a thud. "He mentioned that you had vivid dreams. Are you alright Daesungie? I'm really worried about you." Daesung felt tears in his eyes to hear how Seunghyun cared. "I'm... _yeah_... I'm alright." 

Seunghyun fell backwards when Daesung opened his door abruptly, staring up at Daesung's smiling face. " _Ugh_... hi there." Daesung reached out a hand to help his Hyung up. "Hi there. I'm... I'm sorry about slamming the door in your face... and for running out at the gym." Seunghyun nodded, quietly observing him. "It's okay. I haven't exactly been myself around you lately either." Daesung peered over at him, feeling apprehensive again. "Oh... and why haven't you?" Seunghyun shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I... I've been having these dreams." Daesung's body was taunt like a rubber band ready to spring forward at any time. " _Dr... dreams?_ Like nightmares?" Seunghyun swallowed thickly, casting about for something to look at other than Daesung. "Not nightmares, no." Seunghyun stopped fidgeting and looked Daesung in the eye. "What were your dreams about? Will you tell me please?" Daesung met his eyes without fear, knowing it was the right thing to do. "You... my dreams were about you. They always are." Seunghyun's lips were on Daesung's before the singer could process what was happening. 

"What does it mean?" Seunghyun stroked his thumbs across Daesung's beautiful cheeks. "What... the kiss?" Daesung shook his head, laughing for the first time in over a week. "My dreams and... I'm assuming your dreams were about me as well." Seunghyun's face split into that all too familiar smirk. "Actually _I_ was dreaming about Seungri, but he turned me down." Daesung rolled his eyes, thumping him on the chest. "I'm serious. Don't you think it's weird that I could dream about giving you a love bite and then you actually had one?" Seunghyun shrugged, pulling Daesung over to sit on the sofa. "I had the same dream as well. I guess it's fate." Daesung hummed, still perplexed. "So, it's like the universe _wanted_ us together?" Seunghyun nodded, large smile breaking out on his lips. "That sounds good to me. Let's not over analyze it." Daesung leaned in to initiate a passionate kiss, pulling back for oxygen after some minutes. "It still doesn't explain the mannequin though." Seunghyun licked his lips, raising a brow. " _The mannequin?_ " Daesung thought about his dreams and what he and Seunghyun would do together. What he and Seunghyun _could_ be doing together right now instead of talking. " _Hmmm_... nothing... never mind... forget I mentioned it. You're right... let's not over analyze it." Seungri was also right... he really _did_ need to get laid.


End file.
